Devices often make use of one or more rechargeable or non-rechargeable power sources, such as batteries, to provide operating power to circuitry of the device. During operation, the charge level of a power source drops due to power consumption by the device. The device may provide some indication of remaining charge as the power source drains, e.g., as the battery or batteries drain. A user of the device may utilize the remaining charge indication to determine whether the power source needs to be replaced or recharged. By replacing or recharging the power source before the charge on the power source is fully depleted, the user can ensure that operation of the device will not be interrupted, or otherwise adversely impacted, due to power source depletion.